superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain N: The Game Master (Season 1 - 1989)
Opening Titles * "Captain N: The Game Master" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Andy Heyward * Produced and Directed by: Michael Maliani * Coordinating Producer: Robby London * Story Editor: Jeffrey Scott * Production Executive: Winnie Chaffee * Assisted by: Dawn Jackson, Stacey Gallishaw * Supervising Associate Producer: John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. * Production Coordinator: Kenneth T. Ito * Production Assistants: Steve Gold, Jose Gonzalez, Irene Toporzysek * Voice Directors: Marsha Goodman, Greg Morton, Stu Rosen * Talent Coordinators: Josanne Lovick, Doug Parker * Recording Assistants: Anne Mathisen, Don Parker, Daniela Spiwak, Mark McCorkle, Gary K. Ushino, Robert Schooley, John Tirpak, Peter Harvey, Victor Villegas * Cast: Gary Chalk, Ian James Corlett, Mike Donovan, Doc Harris, Matt Hill, Alessandro Juliani, Andrew Kavadas, Doug Parker, Venus Terzo, Tomm Wright and Levi Stubbs, Jr. * Additional Voices: Long John Baldry, Don Brown, Tony Dakota, Angela Gann, Antony Holland, Campbell Lane, Lelani Marrell, Pauline Newstone, Mark Weatherly * Creative Consultant: Ellen Levy * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Assisted by: Bill Ruiz, George Robinson * Translation: Minoru Terao, Noriko Norvell, Rumio Satoh, Kazuko Yamamoto * Storyboard Supervisor: Kurt Conner * Storyboards: Ryan A. Anthony, Tim Burgard, Armando Carrillo, Romero Francisco, Adrian G. Gonzales, Tom Nesbitt, Brad Rader, Michael Swanigan, Glen Hill, Robert Souza, Budd Lewis * Character Design: Marcelo Vignali, Edward D. Lee, Fil Barlow, Michael D. Diederich, Micheal Goguen * Background Design: "Fingers" Felix, C.G. Chavez, Ray Shenusay, Steve Olds, Gary Montalbano, Sean Platter, Russell Chong, Alex Stevens * Prop Design: Steve Swaja * Color Backgrounds: Ann Guenther, Hector Martinez-Yelsa, Richard Martin * Color Design: Allyn Conley, Derdad Aghamalian, Sharon Huth * Lip Assignment: Sandi Hathcock, William Kent Holaday, Jeff Hall * Music by: Haim Saban and Shuki Levy * Music Supervisor: Andrew Dimitroff * Engineered and Mixed by: Barron Abramovitch * Orchestration and Arrangement: Michael Tavera * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Thierry P. Laurin * Assisted by: Kimberly R. Crowin * Dialogue Editors: Richard Bruce Elliott, Gregory K. Bowron, Elvida Abella, Michelle Rochester, Richard S. Gannon, Theresa M. Gilroy, Robert T. Gillis, Heather Elliott, Ron Fedele * Assistant Editors: Donald P. Zappala, Karen Rosenbloom * Track Reader: Mark A. McNally * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Format Editors: Lars Floden, William P. Magee * Music Editor: Stuart Goetz * Sound Effects by: Zound FX * Re-Recording Engineer: Jim Hodson * Videotape Supervisors: Phil R. Defibaugh, Elvida Abella * Post Production Assistants: Firooz Adelamini, Nye Tucker Live Action Main Title * Designed & Produced by: I Square Communications * Producer: Jamie Edlin * Director: Kit Hudson * Cast: Dorian Barag as Kevin, Louie from Critters of the Cinema as Duke-the-Dog * © 1989 Nintendo of America, Inc. * This program utilizes characters created by Nintendo. * The trademark and all the rights therein are the property of Nintendo. * All rights reserved. * Produced in association with: Saban Productions Category:Nintendo of America Category:DIC Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Saban Entertainment Category:NBC Category:Super Mario Franchise